


Still Waters, Wild Forests

by WitheringFeniks



Series: The Wilds [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Age regressions/de-aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, BOTW au elements, Big Brother Twilight, Big Brother Warriors, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad friend Time, Feral wild, Fierce Deity - Freeform, Fierce Deity has a name other than FD, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hylia sympathic, Kid Wild, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, Mipha’s Grace, Mom friend Sky, More like Fierce DADity, Seven year old Wild, Slightly socially inept Wild, Temporary Character Death, The Shrine of Resurrection did it, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild being a rat boy, Wild has a staring problem, Wild knows more than he’s letting on, Wild the animal whisperer, big brother Hyrule, chapter 3 will have warnings, featuring demigod wild, genderfluid Wild, its minor and not really touched but there, post-BOTW, this story keeps getting longer, traumatic memories, whoops, wolfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Link has survived a 100-year coma, fought an uncountable number of monsters more than triple his size, solved puzzles meant to kill, helped seal a giant pig made of Calamity all the while having no memories of before and in the body of a seven-year-old—which, Link would like to state, 100 years ago, he had been a seventeen year old!In which no one believes Wild isn't a child, despite some of the clear signs he inhabits.(Were they simply in denial? Link wondered; sweet Hylia, he knew by his own experience he shouldn't expect perfect cookie-cutter warriors, but still! And they called him weird for his staring problem—yes he knows he lacks some social cues, thank you very much, but he's inclined to blame that on his first month awake and absolutely no memories to his name.)
Relationships: Fierce Deity & Link (Legend of Zelda), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hylia & Link (Legend of Zelda), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), wild & fierce Deity
Series: The Wilds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074041
Comments: 109
Kudos: 641





	1. Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> *Looks at ongoing stories*  
> *Looks at list of Kid!Wild stories*  
> I wanna turn  
> *Looks back at current ongoing stories*  
> ...I have time  
> ...Probably...
> 
> \---
> 
> This story has AU elements, other than being a Linked Universe fic, lol, but BOTW while sticking with the main story has a few AU elements thrown in for my story. You'll get to see some of them as the story progresses :)
> 
> I have a set chapter number, but there's a chance that might grow, depending on chapter lengths and how much I wanna add, so...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> I've never written for these boys before, only played like two of the games, so, I'm a wee-bit unfamiliar with them other than stories I've read and the comic.

**Still Waters, Wild Forests**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Fated Encounter**

.

.

.

Time really hated the sudden and unexpected teleportation because none of them enjoyed the feeling at the best of times but Hylia must really be in a hurry today if she decided to just open a portal beneath their feet.

It also happened that when this type did happened, more often than not, they were split up. It was annoying and worrying. The likelihood of there being a good distance between them all was low however, so that was an upside.

Time listens as everyone groans and sorts themselves out, Hyrule was looking at peoples injuries and handing out the necessary items to help with them.

“Uhhh, where’s Sky?” Warriors pipped up as he wiped the crusting blood from his forehead.

Time paused and, like everyone else, searched for the first. There were more groans.

“Wasn’t Sky injured too?” Wind was next to speak and Time grimaced.

“Sky had a good head on him,” Time soothed, “Likelihood he’s already on the road trying to search for us.”

There were murmurs of agreement but everyone hurried up with their packing up and getting ready to set out. The quicker they moved, the quicker they’d find Sky after all.

The group of seven headed west and quickly found themselves crossing a bridge that had been constructed using trees that had brunched across a large river. It was a beautiful sight, large waterfalls and red soil and cliffs (Four spoke up saying it was the iron oxide in the earth that was the cause)—but, this wasn’t a Hyrule anyone knew.

Wind excitedly piped up wondering if they’d be meeting a new Link, but—they’d been travelling together for five months already, why only now would an additional Link be added?

Up ahead was a warm and cosy looking stable—Legend mocking the large horse head they had on top—and it was ultimately agreed they would rest here to see if Sky would turn up with the same idea they had; to wait it out for the others in his party.

Twilight took up lookout, arms crossed as he leant against the frame and expression unreadable. Time could see the slight worried furrow at his brows, however.

Then, just as everyone had settled down. Twilight was straightening up and squinted into the near distant before a bewildered look crosses his face.

“Is that person…riding a buck?” he questioned incredulously.

The boys all rushed forward to see who exactly Twilight was looking at—and yeah! Someone was riding a deer!

Wind laughed, “That’s amazing!”

The stable owner chuckled. “That’s just Link.”

The group of heroes froze.

“Still, surprised he’s coming back. He was here just several hours ago and I’m pretty sure he said he was heading for Hateno.”

“Link?” Four piped up, taking another glance at the approaching hero and deer before returning to the stable owner.

“Yeah, the kid never stays in one place too long. Bit feral honestly,” the guy leant against the desk musingly. “The only person I’ve ever seen brave enough to try to ride a buck, let along tame one! He’s a bit strange though, bit…socially inept.” He laughs lightly—fondly. “Good kid otherwise. Always wants to help out or make himself useful.”

“Uh, pretty sure that’s Sky on the back of the deer too.” Legend.

Well, at least this was two birds with one stone, Time supposed.

.

.

.

The first thing Sky acknowledged was the uncomfortable sensation in his thigh. The memories of their last fight coming back to him immediately after and that before any of them could sit down to look at injuries, they’d been transported.

Sky groaned and squinted against the bright mid-day sun that shone through the leaves directly above him. Instinctively, his hand reached out to pat about for the Master Sword, knowing he’d rested it to his right when he’d sat down previously.

Except, it wasn’t there and that really jerked him awake, torso pitching upwards—gasping for breath at the agony of said action—and wide eyes searched his surroundings.

Then he stilled, Master Sword momentarily forgotten (it was to his left however) as he blinked in confusion at the soft remains of a fire before him. On the other side sat a young Hylian, a child that could be no older than nine at _most_ , who absently poked at the dying fire. They were wearing some sort of skull with horns on their head with red hair on the back. The way the skull dipped down hid the kid’s eyes from Sky but he could see the firm line of their lips and—the scarring.

Hylia, the scarring on the kid’s face left his stomach twisting.

The kid was wearing a pelt like Twilight did but it was shorter, a brown one-shouldered dress with some shorts that peeked out from underneath, a bright blue sash around their waist with a belt and green fabric acting as some sort of secondary skirt. They had arm guards, a brown fabric with pale fur beneath for padding, the right had bones tied onto it. The right also had an upper arm guard, a darker brown. Their legs had uneven fur and fabric padding with saddles.

Long blond hair trailed down their back.

Sky took a breath as he eyed the scarring on their leg, arms, neck and shoulder. There was no doubt more hidden by the kid’s—was it a boy? They looked pretty ambiguous but Sky had the feeling it was a boy—clothes.

Very, _very_ strange clothing.

Sky hadn’t seen anything like it before.

“Uhh,” the was first thing out of his mouth, as unintelligent as it was.

The kid’s lips twitched, flashing a hint of teeth and then he was lifting his head to reveal striking blue eyes.

 _Oh fuck_ , the realisation hits Sky like he’d had freeze water dunked on him— _please don’t let this be a Link_.

“I…Hi?” Sky finally managed. He glances around, “What happened?”

He hopes the kid will think he simply got outnumbered by some monsters and had trouble recalling. He couldn’t lie to save his life—as Zelda, _Sun_ , liked to remind him when they were kids.

“Found ya unconscious by the Spring of Cour’age,” there was a slight…accent to the kid’s voice, not one Sky would ever be able to place, but in contrast to the group he travelled with, the kid definitely bore some sort of accent. Or maybe it was normal for where he was?

Still, Spring of Courage? Sky had never heard of that before.

(He hopes everyone else is doing okay.)

“Spring of Courage?” he hears himself repeating before he could stop himself. Idiot.

The kid uses the stick he had been poking the fire with to point to Sky’s right. He twists his head over his shoulder, grimaces at the pain that rippled through his shoulder as he did, to see a stone structure—it…it reminded Sky of a dragon’s head oddly enough.

“Old shrine to Farore,” the kid answers and cocks a brow. The kid, Sky refused to call him Link unless he was absolutely _sure_ , spoke in short and clipped sentences.

Farore, right, _obviously_.

Sky nods and pushes himself more upright, biting back a groan.

“I’da heal you but i’m outta fairies at the moment,” the kid didn’t exactly sound all that sorry but by the scrunch of his brows, Sky thinks he’s genuine.

“It’s alright.” Sky smiles.

Then there’s a curious glint in the kid’s eyes, “Why you out here? Not many people come round these parts, just pass through to Lurelin.”

Must be a village, Sky reasons before grinning sheepishly. “Would you believe me if I said I got split from my friends and don’t know?”

The kid cocks his head, eyes that looked too old—that shouldn’t in any way belong to someone his age—examined him and Sky felt like he was being looked through.

“’Appens to the best of ‘em.” The kid returns the grins and something loosens in Sky.

“You wouldn’t of happened to have seen a group of other people around here, by any chance? Their also blond, expect one, he’s a brunet. One has a strip of pink in his hair.”

The kids scratched his jaw, brows furrow into—goddess, was that a pout?—thoughtful frown, “Dun’think so.”

The kid drops the stick into the fire when it caught light. “Be happy to help ya look for ‘em. Don’got anythin’ betta to do. Probs need a hand too, with the way your leg is. Good thin’ I’ve got transport, eh?”

Transport?

It was then Sky noticed the buck—it was by far the largest he’d ever seen. Majestic looking horns with blue fabric tied onto it (Sky supposed it was so no one poached it) and brown coat with golden looking spots that freckled its back and white butt and tail. It was also saddled like a horse, bridle and all. But what was odd were the strange-looking antenna look reminded him of wheat just behind the horns. A similar looking—feathers?—thing on its ears, it was the same golden as the spots.

This was the first time Sky had seen someone use a deer— _was_ this a deer?—as transport. Jeez.

The kid snickered. “Get t’at look lots. Aoife ah softie, won’t try and buck ya off for gettin’ on ‘em.”

Sky nods. “Ready to head out when you are then.”

The kid stood and picked up the bag by his feet to reattach to the buck’s saddle. Then the kid paused, glancing over his shoulder. “What’s ya name?”

“Sky. Yours?”

The kid grinned with perhaps too sharp canines, “Link.”

Fuck.

Sky forces a smile and hopes it doesn’t look fake but the kid—Link, this was a Hylia damn Link, why was the Goddess so cruel?—had already turned around. Link pulled himself up onto the buck and gestured to Sky to get up and join him.

Sky did so, forcing himself to stand through the pain and slid the Master Sword away, not missing the way Link’s eyes darted to the sword and away again. Whether the kid recognised the sword or not, Sky couldn’t tell, his expression gave nothing away.

Link slid forward on the saddle and Sky slipped his foot into the stirrup and on the count of three, pulled himself up with a low groan. Sky awkwardly wrapped his arms around Link to grab onto the front of the saddle.

Then they were moving, leaving behind the dying embers of the campfire.

.

.

.

“Sky!”

Wind came running out of the weird-looking build, stable is was Link told him, grinning widely.

Sky raised a hand and grinned in return. “Hey Wind.”

The others all quickly joined Wind and Link pulled Aoife to a stop.

Hyrule stepped up, eyes full of worry. “How are your injuries?”

Sky groaned in response, “I’ll probably need help getting off.”

Warriors stepped forward with any more prompting and Sky always himself to tilt to the side and into Wars waiting hands. Hyrule quickly grabbed a hold too.

“Hello.” Time chose to step forward next, eye on the very young blond on the deer.

Link’s gaze, which Sky knew had been pinned on him, the corner of his eyes tight, darted to Time. He narrowed his eyes, clearly judging him.

When Link didn’t say anything and looked to have no intention to either, Time awkwardly continued, “…Thank you for helping him.”

Still, the kid said nothing and Sky thinks that just might be who this Link is, not necessarily wary, just…the quiet type. The observant type.

Link nods and gently nudges Aoife towards the stable where the guy greets the kid and the—and the kid responses like moments before he hadn’t refused to do so for Time.

Sky found it a bit comical. So do a few of the others by the way Wind snickered and Legend smirked.

“Are you planning on stay for a bit?” the guy questions and Link looks skyward to the sun.

“The night.” Was the response and Link climbed off Aoife’s back.

Sky was momentarily distracted from Link by Hyrule shoving a potion into his hand for him to drink.

“So…” Four spoke, looking a bit queasy, “Is that?”

Sky nodded, “Yeah…”

“What the hell happened.” Warrior hissed lowly, leaning back to peer around Hyrule in the kid’s direction. “I haven’t even seen _knights_ with those types of scarring. That kid can’t be any more than eight!”

“Looks like burns.” Hyrule offered, looking green in the face.

Still, that didn’t make it any better.

Twilight glanced to Time, who was watching Link in a thoughtful manner.

“Do you think he’s already had his quest?” Twilight asked him quietly.

Time sighed, brows creasing in concern—and this guy denied his dad instincts, honestly—and rubbed his stubbed jaw. “Likely.”

“I’d say so,” Sky chipped in as he handed Hyrule the now empty bottle back. “I think he recognized Fi, but didn’t say anything about it. Not really expressive actually, don’t know if it’s because he didn’t know me or that is just how he is.”

“The stable owner did say Link was a bit socially inept,” Four offered. “Might have grown up rather isolated, he is travelling by himself too.”

Someone Link’s age travelling alone left an awful feeling in the pit of their stomachs, even if Link was a hero, it’s just—his age. It was a cruel fate.

“Should…are we gonna just talk to him about it?” Wind questioned, looking nervously eager to welcome another member—and he would no longer be the youngest too!

“Not right now.” Time rest a hand on Wind’s shoulder, “We have all night too watch him and see if there’s a good approach to take.”

Wind pouted but agreed.

“Should we go inside then?” Legend. “Cause I really wanna rest my feet. None of us have really had a break since the fight.”

Time nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough reference for Link and Aoife:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50710788966/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	2. Soothing Ballad and Colourful Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in a day, so..
> 
> I think I got all gramma mistakes as well as spelling!
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Glad to know you're all enjoying!

**Chapter 2:**

**Soothing Ballad and Colourful Scales**

.

.

.

They watch as after making sure his stag was settled, Link wandered away from the sable tent and sat down against one of the large trees at the edge of the road. He seemed to be looking out over the waterfalls.

Face hidden from view by both that strange skull helmet and angle, Hyrule wonders what the kid was doing. Was he simple relaxing? Going for a nap? Why not hire a bed then? Did he not feel safe in here? The last one brought back that queasy feeling in the pit of Hyrule’s stomach.

Hyrule can admit he doesn’t have much personal experience with children. Although that doesn’t seem to be an outlier in regards to all of them, minus perhaps Twilight.

Pregnancy was slow, demanding and painful. Pregnancy meant vulnerability, both to the outside world and the woman’s own body. There was no guarantee there wouldn’t be complications for both the mother or newborn. If the woman _did_ survive giving birth, then it was the baby most at risk, no promise that the child would even survive to adulthood.

Infancy was long and taxing and ate away at one's resources.

Children were a luxury, simple as.

Hyrule had only learnt half of what he knew from books. The rest? Upfront experience.

He likes to think, despite some of the things he’s witness, it has made him a better person, stronger and wiser in spite of how horrifying it is _each and every time_. Perhaps one day he would grow more immune, less affected by such sights but…he wasn’t there yet.

But this child had, at some point, come face to face with something that left him severely injured judging by the scars that crisscrossed and danced across what was visible to them. And he—and Hyrule didn’t know what to think.

His stomach sank, left that awful ill feeling climbing his throat at just the thought of what horrors this child has faced.

Was he self-conscious of the scars? Did he just not care? Was it so severe that he had lost feeling or did some remain? Was there a constant ache or lingering deep pain at every moment?

Scars as drastic as those…they left more than just a visible impact. There was no promise of a pain-free life afterwards. Were Link’s movements hindered in any way? Had they caused more scars because of it?

Legend reaching over to tug at some hair at the back of his head brought Hyrule from his grim thoughts.

“Don’t overthink it.” The trouser-less hero gave the brunet a look. A warning one—that there was no point in working himself up when there was nothing that could be done to help.

Hyrule let out a shaky breath and slumped under Time’s hand when the oldest squeezed his shoulder in reassurance.

“He’s clearly capable if he’s survived this long,” Warriors added.

“But he shouldn’t have to, right?” Wind was next to pip up, a deep frown on his brows. “I mean, what sort of person would leave a child alone?”

Legend scoffs. “You’ve been to my Hyrule. So more likely than you think.”

“Could this be one further down from you and Hyrule then?” Twilight questioned ambiguously.

Both frowning, Hyrule and Legend shared a glance.

“Don’t think so.” Legend crossed his arms. “Don’t recognise the area.”

“Yeah…” the brunet bobbed his head in agreement. “It’s gotta be one of you guys.”

“Far into the future maybe?” Four theorized with a hum.

“That would mean he’s the most recent hero.” Twilight pointed out.

Now that was an even grimmer thought.

“Whether he is or not, isn’t important,” Time interjected. “I’m just concerned that Hylia deemed a child suitable for such a task. Even I was locked away until I was older to help.”

Then without prompting, Wind stood from his seat and walked over to the newest Link. The group only kinda…stared after Wind in confusion.

Wind greeted the kid enthusiastically.

The distance meant they couldn’t hear what was being spoken but whatever was—or maybe _wasn’t_ —made Wind wilt awkwardly, scratching the back of his head before kneeling with a look of curiosity now.

Wind said something and look out towards the waterfalls before shrugging. A pause where Wind looked to Link, then he nodded, a slight grin forming. A wild gesture with a sheepish expression before it returned to excitement and Wind came rushing back to them.

“Link agreed he’d take us towards central Hyrule! Said he was going that way so might as well lead us!” Wind smirked smugly.

…They stared.

“What?” Four uttered.

Wind snickered.

Did…did the kid seriously just go right up to Link and outright ask for help?

“Uh…good job?” Time praised awkwardly and Wind puffed up proudly.

“He also said he’d like to leave at first light, so around five.” Wind added, sparing a glance over his shoulder to the Link. “Said it’s about a day’s journey get to the outskirts of central Hyrule.”

So Wind had brought them an extra day to figure things out. Great.

Time praised him again.

Then… “You know, I’m curious about the stag he has.” Legend shifted the topic, “It reeks of divine magic.”

“Divine magic?”

Legend nodded. “Yeah, did you see those weird antenna things? The ears too? Those aren’t normal.”

“Yeah, I was wondering if anyone was gonna mention that,” Four muttered.

“It’s definitely not a normal animal.” Legend lent back on his chair, listening to it creak at the action.

“...We could ask Link later? He probably knows since it’s his…uh, steed? Mount?” Twilight questioned. There were chuckles—what _was_ the right word to use in this instance?

.

.

.

“What’s the kid doing now?” Legend sat up suddenly.

The group, who had migrated outside to sit by the fire as the night grew cooler—including Sky who had woken up from his much needed nap—all turned to see Link had stood from his spot and began walking across the bridge. The way they were sat gave them a clear view of the child stopping in the middle of the bridge and in a wisp of blue…

Where did that flute come from?

Well…from the blue light obviously but where had it been stored? Magic?

Link brought the flute up to his lips and began to play a soft tune.

Then…there was a gust of sudden wind, the taste of ozone on the tip of their tongues and—holy shit that was a _dragon_.

A very long and large dragon that appeared suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, gently and slowly flying beneath the bridge. It was a gorgeous thing, thick mane at the back of its head, a single large horn that pointed forward. Beautiful shades of greens and yellows and whites. Down its back were similar crystals that, like the horn, sparked with electricity…

The dragon then curled upwards, head appearing above the bridge and it…stopped, large head turning; its pink and blue gaze locked onto Link who never faltered once at the sight of the great beast. Seemingly glowing green lashes blinked slowly as the dragon watched Link play a melody none were familiar with.

The great beast rumbled a sensation that they felt beneath their feet, in their bones and their very _souls_.

Then, slowly, Link’s song tapered off.

A tiny hand reached out and the group of eight held their breath as Link lay his hand on the dragon’s snout. The dragon exhaled, sending blond hair cascading backwards in the gust of wind and it was then they realised—Link wasn’t wearing the skull helmet.

The flute vanished in another flash of blue and the second hand joined the first. It looked like—it looked like the dragon almost, if possible, lent into the hands. The pink and blue gaze disappearing behind closed lids and… the beast purred.

A deep rumbling, unlike anything they’d heard before.

Link rested his forehead against the dragon’s snout for a long beat, then stepped back. Its eyes opened once more and turned, continuing on its journey up and up the waterfall before vanishing into one of the springs like it had never been there.

“What the fuck.”

Time wasn’t even going to scold Wind for his use of language in this instance.

What the fuck indeed.

.

.

.

An hour later after the majestic dragon had appeared and disappeared just as quickly, they learnt from a stable hand that the dragon was called Farosh, “A spirit of lightning that took the form of a giant dragon. Making her home in the Faron region, it's said to have served the Spring of Courage since ancient times.” The woman had sighed dreamily. “The electricity that coats her body makes it dangerous to get near, but Farosh bears no ill will toward people.”

And then: “The only person to have ever been known to touch or even gain her attention is Link. Sometimes I think there’s more to him than just being the Champion of Hyrule! Something had to happen to him from then to now! Other than the obvious of course.”

From then to now? That phase had confused them.

The woman, Cima, had looked at them with bewilderment, “You don’t know?”

“We’re not from around here,” Time had soothed, “Could you tell us?”

Cima nodded, “You see, one hundred years ago, when the Great Calamity appeared, Link was struck down while protecting Princess Zelda. The Sheikah took his body to the Great Plateau where he was put into the Shrine of Resurrection.”

“…Shrine of Resurrection.” Hyrule questioned, face green.

Cima smiled sadly, “I don’t know all the details, that’s just information spread by word of mouth. Link’s not one to openly talk about it, trauma I suppose. But a hundred years later, he was released from the Shrine, changed, and devoted himself to sealing the Calamity and freeing the Princess from her hundred-year imprisonment despite his new physical hurdles.”

Physical hurdles? They supposed being an eight-year old was very much a physical hurdle.

“Thank you,” Time dipped his chin.

“Of course, if you’d like to know more, asking Link would be your best bet. Don’t know if he’ll answer, he can be a bit flighty when asked by unfamiliar people. I suppose Zelda is probably the best bet for answers. He might take you to her if you ask kindly enough.” Cima offered and with a wave, wandered off.

A hundred years.

Calamity.

Shrine of Resurrection.

None of them liked where this was going.

“What the hell happened here?” Sky questioned softly.

There was clearly more to this Link then meets the eye.

If he really was…really was stuck down a hundred years ago, placed into this—this _resurrection shrine_ , what had he experienced? What horrors had he faced, possibly scared and alone after everyone he knew was dead and gone, for almost a hundred years?

Hyrule quietly excused himself to find a secluded spot to breathe. He sucks in breaths in the hope he doesn’t puke his guts out at all they have learnt. Knows this is only the tip of the iceberg; knows there is a lot more they _don’t_ know.

Hyrule listens to the rustling of wind through the large leaves and grass. The soft sounds from the stable and the horses.

Then—at first Hyrule thinks it might be Twilight, or Time, or even Legend that might be coming to check up on him. To make sure he doesn’t overthink (which, yes, he does have a habit of doing in certain situations) but they’re to…silent. They would have announced their presences already but as the person sits down beside him, Hyrule realised the body is _toosmalltoosmalltoosmalltoosmall_.

He sits up, hands dropping into his lap. From the corner of his eyes he sees Link; can see the vicious scarring on the side of his face and stretching out onto to his ear. Can see the piercing blue gaze, unlike anything he’d seen before looking out at the trees in front of them.

Hyrule takes the risk in turning his head enough to look at the young one. The child blinks and swings his head around to lock eyes with Hyrule.

Something crawls up his spine; something creeps beneath his skin as he meets Link’s eyes.

Hyrule feels trapped in them but—not in a bad way. No. There’s something…easing in the gaze, despite how unsettled he feels simultaneously.

 _Unnatural_ , his mind whispers traitorously. He pushes that aside.

It’s faint, but Hyrule can see the weight. Like he can see in Legend, in Time, in Warriors, in all of them. The burdens they’ve had on their shoulders, all the things they’ve seen and witnessed. In the depth of those unnatural blue pools, Hyrule knows this child has seen incomprehensible things; things none his age _should_.

“Hey.” Link greets.

“Hi.” Is all Hyrule can manage.

Link hesitates for a moment. “…What was it ya ga’v Sky?”

Hyrule blinks…the health potion? Did…did Link not know what a health potion was?

“It’s a potion, meant for healing.”

Link blinks this time, eyes widening curiously. “Po’sion?”

“Potion.” Hyrule gently corrects.

“Po…sion? Po’sion.” The kid frowns in annoyance but shrugging and—Hyrule felt a warmth gather in his chest at how adorable it was. “It helps? Like elixirs?”

Hyrule nods, but he’s not sure what elixirs are, perhaps another word for potions this Hyrule used? “Yeah? Have you not heard of it before?”

Link shakes his head. “If Hi’rule did, was lost to time, long ago.”

Hyrule frowned deeply.

“Can I have the recipe? Would help lots.”

Hyrule very happily gives it to him—he hopes it will serve this Link well.

Then the kid pulls something out of thin air—in a familiar fashion as the flute earlier—and it…looks strange, it reminds him of a piece of a horn.

“Trade.” Link smiled. “You gave me recipe, I give you enhancer. Add a piece to greatly increase elixir effects.”

Enhancer? Hyrule perks up at the chance to make his health potions stronger. He examines it, it seemed to pulse a soft green from the cracks. It left a strange tingle on the tip of his tongue as he held it.

“What is it?”

“Part of Farosh’s horn.”

Hyrule choked on his saliva. “W—What?”

Link laughed, small shoulder’s shaking as the corners of his eyes creased with his grin. “Farosh sheds naturally or you can use an a’row to knock pieces low’ose.”

“Doesn’t it hurt her?” Hyrule questions worriedly.

Link shook his head. “Nope. Nothin’ more than ah brush.” To demonstrate, Link reached out and brushed a finger across the back of his hand. A light touch but it let Hyrule feel the calloused fingertips Link had.

Link cocked his head. “Part of the group, right?”

“I…yeah, I am.”

“Where ‘r you from? I travel a lot, but I ain’t seen you lots before.” The stare turns piercing; like Link was suddenly looking into his very being, the hairs on the back of his neck stand. “You lot ain’t heard of the Dragon Spirits or the Calamity.” Those eyes narrowed.

“Uh…” Hyrule internally panics, the kid might be young, but he clearly wasn’t _stupid_. Would he believe Hyrule if he told him the truth?

But thankfully he’s saved from answering as Twilight peers his head around the side of the stable, calling his name, “Hyrule?”

Link breaks his stare away, looking forward again as Hyrule twists to look at Twilight with wide eyes. He sees something flicker into the rancher’s face at the sight of Link sitting beside him.

Twilight approaches. “Hi Kid, Link right?”

Link turns and stares at Twilight, face scarily blank. Hyrule swallows, thankful that the piercing stare wasn’t on him any longer.

Again, there was a long beat where Link stares, where he seemed to look into Twilights being; almost like he’s… _judging_ him.

Then Link stands and—

“Woof.”

He walks away.

A beat. A cricket chirps nearby.

Twilight turns to Hyrule, eyes wide—well, Hyrule’s own were too since, _what in the name of Hylia?_

“Do you think—” Hyrule starts.

Twilight twists, looking in the direction Link walked off in, face pale. Then he meets Hyrule’s gaze again, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have to say: Wild is a total troll and he knows it.
> 
> I always use either female or neutral pronouns for the dragons, seeming fitting for such majestic beasts.
> 
> Also, i picture Link playing the main BOTW theme
> 
> Something like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MYeDhQ3LkQ


	3. Entombed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there needs to be any specific warnings, but I'd like to say this is meant to be a more serious piece. I've never written something like this and it's light but definitely some trauma for Link.
> 
> If you think there needs to be a specific warning, don't hesitate to let me know.

**Chapter 3:**

**Entombed**

.

.

.

Blurs of colour

Grey, blue, white, red—

Then nothing.

.

Where were they?

Why couldn’t they remember?

.

They—they—he—them—it?—

It knew their eyes were open, or at least, assumed.

Couldn’t feel their arms though.

Couldn’t move without a scream tearing itself free from their throat, but the sound is nothing but a gurgle; something making its way down their throat and— _can’tbreathecan’tbreathecan’tbreathecan’tbreathecan’tbreatheca **n’tbreathecan’tbreathecan’t—**_

Static invades until nothingness fills in the blanks.

.

Again, they awoke, still only to darkness. Moving in this void proves fruitless. Only red hot burning _sears_ across their body.

Still, they try and try again for—many times. Sometimes they’re snapped back into awareness after a burst of burning heat. They try and try and try; right arm moving, can feel the sensation of skin on their…thigh. Can feel…something else, a word on the tip of their tongue but—it’s gone.

They try their left but nothing.

Okay.

Okay.

They move their right.

Their right felt about.

Their fingers moved until they hit something other than skin. It’s rough against their skin, bumpy. The continue feeling—

They still, blood turning to ice.

—their fingers touch the roof.

They were…

This wasn’t a void. This wasn’t an endless space.

No, it was a **_tomb_**.

Trapped in this tomb, no one could hear their desperate and terrified howls.

.

Blue.

They wish to return to the darkness of the void—there it was colourless.

Colourless meant they couldn’t see what made them up.

Was this them?

A half mangled collection of flesh and bone?

Left arm charred black, white peeked through— _bone_ —a voice whispers.

.

The blue gave way to more discovery.

One eye.

A hole in their head where the other should be.

Exposed muscle, bone, and organs across their chest.

.

Why was this happening?

Why was this happening to them?

Was…

Was this punishment?

Did they do something wrong?

What did they do wrong?

Why were they here?

They just want it to end.

Why couldn’t it end?

Why weren’t they allowed to die?

.

They had no concept of time.

Seconds?

Hours?

Days?

Years?

Centuries?

They had long since given up trying to scratch and claw their way out—no, that only resulted in more _painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain_.

They closed their eyes.

.

Who were they?

Who?

What had they done to deserve this?

.

There is disturbance.

They opened their eyes.

Yes, eyes.

They could see with both.

When, they couldn’t remember.

They don’t remember much.

The ceiling rose above them and—suddenly, cold.

They gurgle on the water, different this time. Their lungs protest, convulse and ejects the water from them.

They gasp for air for the first time.

_…Link…_


	4. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: minor and unknown misgendering. Link doesn’t go out of their way to tell anyone, being used to people knowing what type of jewellery their wearing meaning what they’re feeling in that moment. But since these guys don’t know Link, that means they don’t know that the jewellery has meaning.
> 
> This is be resolved in another chapter and not by Link.
> 
> Studs, male  
> Hanging/dangly, female  
> Small hoops (Link’s standard blue earrings he wears in-game,), somewhere between.

**Chapter 4:**

**Heartbeat**

.

.

.

“—He straight up _woofed_ at me, Time.” Twilight spoke in hushed tones.

It was late, far into the night. Everyone at the stable, bar Time and Twilight, were sleeping, including the newest Link.

Having disappeared for an hour after his interaction with Twilight, he arrived back and promptly paid for a bed, falling face-first into it and hadn’t stirred since. They knew he was sleeping because his tiny face was pointed toward them, lips parted as he breathed, a slight furrow at his brows. Occasionally a brow would twitch, or a limb would jerk but other than that, lay perfectly still.

They don’t know if that should be worrying or not, kids liked to roll around and curl up in their covers, right? Wind sure did. Yet Link was completely still like he had trained himself to sleep silently to not attract unwanted attention.

It was just _another_ grim wonder.

“Pup,” Time…honestly didn’t know what to think or say to Twilight’s plight.

“He’s clearly _not_ just some normal eight-year-old,” Twilight ran a hand through his hair, tugging on it so it pulled at the roots. “I mean, the dragon? The weird stag Legend thinks is magical?”

Time huffed lightly in amusement, unable to help it. But he also understood where the Pup was coming from.

“He’s had to grow up fast,” Time offered, “Maybe he just picked up some stuff along the way that makes him more insightful? Like some of the stuff Legend likes to hoard.”

They could almost hear the trouser-less hero protest at them calling it ‘hoarding’ and they shared a smile at the thought.

Twilight ruffled his hair and nodded, that seemed at least partly logical.

.

.

.

They were greeted by Link making them breakfast. While not surprised the tyke knew how to cook, they were just relieved someone could actually cook.

 _Maybe the kid could even give Hyrule a few lessons?_ Was a thought that shameless passed through more than one head.

“Once dishs‘rs clean, we’ll leave.” Was the clipped comment from the kid as he wandered off to saddle up his stag.

That prompted them to hurry up just a bit.

Despite the full night’s sleep Link had gotten, there was a heavy look to his eyes. Clearly, in spite of getting a full night, he wasn’t feeling well-rested. Twilight wondered if that was a common occurrence. He knows some of the things he’s done had haunted his dreams the first few years. Even now on the occasion, he sees nothing but the what-ifs and those long past battles.

After his conversation with Time last night, Twilight felt more at ease. Link might have simply been messing around, or maybe he was more insight toward things, perhaps that was his way of telling Twilight _he knew_. Which amused him now, since not everyone had made the connection between him and Wolfie.

They set off shortly after.

There was soft chatter between the group, but Link seemed inclined to stay silent and Twilight hadn’t forgotten what Hyrule had told him yesterday evening.

Link was smart.

Link knew something was up.

Perhaps Link was staying silent to observe and listen to see if they slipped up on something?

From several paces behind the youngest, Twilight watched Link walk. Aoife loyally stayed at his side without a need for Link to hold onto his reins. Hyrule had taken up the other side but a step back so he wasn’t walking beside Link.

Twilight wonders if he’s still a bit spooked from their last interaction.

Legend decided to speak up, “So, Link.”

An ear twitched, the dangling ruby gem earring chimed softly at the moment—the earrings that they had spotted Link put on that morning—and they knew he was paying attention, despite not turning to face the trouser-less hero.

“I was wondering about your…stag. What’s up with him?”

Finally, Link peered over his shoulder, meeting Legend’s curious gaze. A beat before Link looks forward again. There was a silent moment of unrest in frustration that Link wasn’t going to answer when—

“Was a gift ta me,” a hand reached out and stroked Aoife’s neck. “From Farore.”

A long pregnant pause where a few people stumble over their feet.

“Far—Farore?” Sky questioned.

Link nodded with a hum. “I visited the Spring of Cour’age to offer my respect and ended up havin’ a conva’sasion with ‘er.”

“You just…” Four stared, “You just _had a conversation?_ ”

Link paused for the first time, turning to look at him in confusion, “Yeah? As her Attribute, she ‘elps in any way she can without direct inta’ference. That’s a big no-no.”

“Direct interference?” Time questions, although they all had a faint idea what he meant by that…

Link scratched his cheek, “Uh. Like. None of the Gods are allowed to directly interfere in important events. Messes with the fabric of reality, or somethin’. If they could, they’da done something _long_ ago.”

Link scrunched his nose. “That only applies to those that gave up their physical forms anyway, like the Golden Goddess and Hylia. A few other mostly unknown ones too. They gave up the chance to intervene and they’ve not omnipo’tent like they’re portrayed. They have their limits.”

What cruel irony.

While the idea was hard to digest, the thought that everything they thought—believed and cursed at—was something that couldn’t be controlled; only tempered indirectly. That the Goddess most of them had spent long years cursing, in the end, wasn’t what they had believed. Wasn’t the direct cause of most of what they faced; wasn’t the driving factor to the reason all of them were forced on these quests…

A hard thought to not protest, especially after all the years and so they dropped the topic, knowing this wasn’t one they wanted to have a conversation on. Not yet anyway, not when they hardly knew this Link.

Link seemed to catch the drift because he turned and continued walking.

Midday comes and they rest for lunch before they’re back on the move.

In the near distance is a large stone bridge crowned in the evening sunset light show. But Link slows to a stop just before it vanishes behind some hills. A large dusty orange tower loomed above them that glowed a bright, almost _too_ bright, blue.

“There’s a likelihood of a group of monstas just before the bridge, so we can wait ‘ntil mornin’ to pass or we can push through now,” Link turned to Time.

Time’s brows furrowed as everyone turned their gaze onto the oldest.

“How many do you reckon?”

Link scratched his jaw—that seemed to be his go-to motion when in thought—and hummed, “Da’pends. Handful of Moblins, lots of Bokoblin. If it were just me, ida just push through, but dun’know your abilities, despite numbers.”

Time eye scans over them all. “We’ll rest for the night, regain our energy.”

Twilight frowned, a part of him wanted to protest—there were monsters _right_ _there_.

“They won’t leave their…spot,” Link offers, eyes staring up at him, “If da’ts what your worried about. As long as no one steps in their line of sight or gets close ‘nough, they won’t know we’re here. Done it lots of times.”

At least that was somewhat reassuring—but also incredibly reckless at the same time.

Once their makeshift camp had been made, Twilight sat back against a tree, his pelt offering a nice contrast against the hard wood.

“Are you sure you don’t want help cooking?” Warriors questioned quietly from beside Link as he took to chopping up veg and had water in the wok to boil.

Link blinked, movements stilling as he looked up at the scarfed hero, “I enjoy it. Relaxing to cook.”

“Well, you’re the only one in this group that can.”

Link blinked again, “You mean…” he glanced at the gathered heroes in bafflement.

Twilight shrugged when his gaze landed on him, “Average at best, most of the time its either underdone or overdone.”

“Hyrule can burn water!” Wind announced with a grin like it was an achievement and said traveller flushed.

“Wind!” he squawked.

Link huffed, a quiet noise of laugher escaping him. The ruby earrings reflected the orange flames and making them glint and shimmer. It caught Twilight’s gaze. It was strange. But then again, the kid could just like wearing jewellery? Yesterday they had been silver studs. Twilight certainly wasn’t going to deprive the kid of things he liked to wear or do.

…and considering his clothes choice, jewellery wasn’t that strange.

Yeah, Twilight could admit Link’s choice of clothes was strange and out there and—very unprotected. Like a feral child had found fabric and objects and strung them together to make clothes. The skull helmet was the most fascinating thing out of it all. What animal was it? Why did Link choose that as his headgear?

At some point, Twilight was pretty sure it was Sky, asked Link where he hailed from or lived rather. The answer Link gave was…strange.

“Well, I live in Hateno with Zel and…my dad.”

Dad.

That most _certainly_ caught their attention.

“Dad?”

Because why would a parent let their kid wander alone in the wild—after—after clearly _suffering_. Was the man—

“Cima said you were born a hundred years old, before the, uh Calamity,” Four pipped up—right! How could Twilight have forgotten that? “Dad?”

Maybe someone decided to adopt or offer a parental role to him for a time in need?

Link huffed softly; amusement curled his lips. “S’my dad. Long story.” Link raised his gaze to meet Four’s and added cryptically: “There’s always more than just what one sees.”

He returned to chopping the vegetables.

Okay, now that was weird.

…and clearly the end of _that_ discussion.

.

.

.

Warriors could admit, being in this world for two days already, that he—not so much _disliked_ this Hyrule, but rather felt small in comparison to it. The towering cliffs and stunning waterfalls of the Faron Region; the long stretches of land that seemed to go on and on _and on_ —

It was so familiar and yet, so, so _foreign_.

Journeys between towns or villages could take time, sure, but—Warriors expects to see more people on these well-worn roads.

So far? Only one, a merchant with a donkey to haul his merchandise.

Link sold off some gems and plants with some strange but telling names about what they could be used for and brought things in return. It happened in a manner of three minutes and then they were walking on again.

“Do not a lot of people travel?” Time questioned, seeming to have the same thoughts Warrior did.

“Mer’chants are a com’men sight, but most people stay in their vill’ges. Safer in numbers. It’s gotten better now the Calamity is gone, but monstas are still a thing and not everyone knows how to use a sword.”

“Is Hatano big?” Wind.

“Hmm, not really. Small village. Biggest Hylian settlement, however. ‘Bout hundred or so population.”

Small.

That was a _very_ small number.

“A hundred…and…that’s the _biggest_ settlement?”

Link nodded and hesitated, voice turning dark: “Lots died during the return of the Calamity.”

A pregnant pause.

Link sighed heavily, shoulders slumping and murmured something incoherent. Hyrule seemed to catch some of it by the concerned glance he shot at the kid.

His chest tightened. Of course, Link had _died_ , failing in his given task the first time.

Warriors shared a glance with Legend. Both expressions grim at the reminder of the fate the kid had faced.

There’s not much conversation for a while after that but Hyrule visibly stands closer to the kid. In fact, Warriors might be imagining it, but they all subtle do.

Of course, despite their seeming good luck when it came to Monsters—that luck had to dry up sooner or later.

The number of Monsters has them splitting up into groups.

Time and Hyrule. Twilight and Wind. Himself and Legend. Sky and Four. Link—

Link _charges_ into battle with a war cry, startling a number of the Bokoblins that it gave Link the jump, slaying the closet in a matter of seconds with a display of skill that left Warriors impressed.

But it also prompted them all to get their backsides moving.

Link darts passed Monsters as he rushed up the stairs of the weird platform the Monsters had made, only the sounds of swords clashing and the sight of Link booting stray ones off for them to fight instead do they know he’s okay.

A yelp has Warriors tensing as he strikes a Bokoblin down. He catches a glimpse of Link ducking under the swing of a dark coloured Moblin. Link goes for its leg, tripping the towering Monster. It stumbles backwards and off the platform, Link jumps after it, sword at the ready. He lands on the Moblin, sword impaling itself into the Monster’s chest. It vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Link goes stumbles at the sudden lack of solid beneath his feet.

Hyrule makes his way towards the kid as two Bokoblins decide to aim for him.

It seems like they were doing good, the numbers of Monsters significantly down, only a handful left when—

Hyrule _screamed_.

…and Link hid the ground, two arrows protruding from his chest.

There is a long beat where time seemed to cease to flow entirely.

Then, everything continued.

His Monsters dealt with, Warriors skids to a stop, falling to his knees the other side of Link, watching as Hyrule _panics_ , choking in his shock and horror and—neither know what to do because Link just blinked blankly, not at all panicked himself—

The kid fucking _grins_ , “S’fine.”

 _No fucking way is this_ _fine_.

“No, it’s not!” Warrior hisses as Link chokes on blood.

“The arrow—it, I can’t—there’s nothing—” Hyrule was near hysteric.

“It’s fine,” Link repeats, cool as a fucking cucumber, “Not ta er’st time. Bless Mipha for her unending patience.”

The kid chokes again and winces, reaching a hand up to grab the arrows. Hyrule frets. “Don’t! You’ll just bleed out faster!”

Link, mouth stained with his blood, turns to Hyrule again, “That’s the point.”

And rips both arrows out. His eyes widen, the arrows are dropped and Link fucking _bleeds out_.

Warriors can hardly acknowledge the others rushing forward, crowding around. Can’t hear past the buzzing as people shout and demand something be done but—Link’s eyes lose their light; his chest stops moving and—

Hyrule _screams_ again, Time’s forced to yank him away for his own protection.

Twilight takes his place, hand falling onto Link’s forehead, gently brushing away red-stained blond strands.

Warriors sits numbly. Someone touches his shoulder. He hears his name. But—

But—Warriors can’t see past the tears in his eyes.

Can’t hear over Hyrule’s hysterical crying.

Then all at once, a blast of blue fire erupts from Link’s chest. Warriors has to scramble way. Everyone stares in shock and horror as the blue flame engulfs the kid.

Through the flames, something flickers. Another body metalizes before them.

A Zora woman.

Beautiful and regal.

She pays them no attention, eyes solely on Link. She looks into the dull blue pools and smiles. She raises a hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to her fingers and then brushes them against Link’s cheek.

The flames dissipate and there’s a whisper in the wind, _“It would be my pleasure.”_

Warriors doesn’t know what to do. He looks up at Time, whose grip of Hyrule had loosened in his confusion, but Hyrule hadn’t broken free, just as confused as the rest of them.

Suddenly, Link gasps.

Heads whip back to him and Hryule scrambles forward, hand on his neck, looking for a pulse. His chest is moving, heart beating and there’s shock on Hyrule’s face.

“Alive. He's _alive_.”

“…ah.” Link murmurs and opens his eyes a sliver, “..ule?”

He promptly falls asleep cradled in Hyrule’s arms.

Warriors doesn’t know what to think. Just lets a relieved choked sob escape him. Others around him make similar noises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the arrows caught a heart artery, so the internal bleeding was gonna kill Link slowly, so he sped it up by pulling the arrows allowing more blood to escape, essentially bleeding out. Someone can bleed out in five minutes if it's not stopped and that would be the average adult, I'm guessing as a child, it would happen much faster because smaller body and all.
> 
> The death is probably not entirely correct, but creative liberties and all that jazz, lol


	5. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a Link POV and learn more about their life.
> 
> This was also going to include Link explaining Mipha's Grace but, it felt too odd to shift into the topic, so have Link reminiscing about stuff while feeling kinda guilty for making Hyrule and Warrior witness what they did.

**Chapter 5:**

**Awaken**

.

.

.

It’s the rocking motion of walking that stirs her. Then she acknowledges the secure grip that’s holding her, cradling her against one’s chest.

Had her brain been running at normal capacity, Link would put more thought into where and what the hell happened, but she’s feeling sluggish, like that time she got sick and ended up sleeping an entire day away and wouldn’t have even realised had she not been staying at an inn.

Bless Prima for her kindness.

Still, as Link slowly wakes up more, recent events come back to her in pieces and she bit back a wince to not alert who was carrying her that Link was awake. She wasn’t quite ready for that, plus she still felt like absolute _shit_.

Link can remember Hyrule’s desperate words and panic, the fear in his eyes as Link had ripped the arrows out. Warriors was just as horrified and Link made a mental note to apologise to them at the earliest convenience. She knew it was traumatic to witness the first time.

She almost winces at the thought of her dad’s expression the first time he’d seen it and—well, dad had seen a _lot_ of things in his life (somehow someone spontaneously being brought back from the dead by their past softa girlfriend wasn’t one of them, who’da thought?) and don’t get her started on _Zelda;_ that had been a total shitshow from start to finish.

The lecture had lasted hours—it was a good thing her fringe had been long enough at the time to fake being awake while actually sleeping. Perks of being a silent and still sleeper.

Link swallowed a giggle that threatened to escape at the memory.

She finally decided to make her conscious presence known and raised her head and—oh, Hyrule was carrying her.

Hyrule slowed to a stop and it prompted the others too.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, his voice sounded rough and Link winced as she saw his face, cheeks still blotched red and eyes blood-shot.

“…Hi,” Link turned her head to see the others were all look at her too. “How long was I out?”

“About two hours,” Time informed as he stepped up. His stare hardened and Link knew he wanted to know what the fuck happened back there and how she was still alive.

“Later,” she dropped her head back onto Hyrule’s shoulder and slumped into his hold. It was a fifty-fifty chance of coming back rejuvenated. This time, unfortunately, she lost the gamble.

There was a tense moment where Hyrule tightened his grip and Link could only guess some silent conversation was going on. Had this been any other time, she’d have been curious but, honestly, she didn’t give a flying fuck at this moment.

“Okay,” Time conceded, “But you _will_ be telling us.”

“You kinda owe us for the fucking scare,” Legend.

Link hummed absently.

The sound of someone whacking someone—it sounded like Legend and she was proven right when he hissed at Twilight. Twilight chimed back with not to swear in front of kids which—didn’t…didn’t they know she’d been seventeen years old before…?

Actually…it wasn’t that clear now that she thought about it. Cima had been kinda vague knowing she was there and could probably overhear the conversation. She was trying not to be rude by talking about her with her actually there.

_Nayru bless them with your wisdom,_ Link was either going to have a blast telling them the truth or an absolutely horrible time, _and bless me with the needed patience, please._

Link was not someone who had unending patience in regard to people—the wilds? Animals? Simply wasting time by herself? That was fine! She could do that! But people? She could be friendly for a short period but after a certain point? It got agitating, Link just wasn’t a people person. Even Before, she had never been much of a people person, but it had been made worse by her new start.

She almost winces again at the reminder.

.

.

.

She had known nothing when she woke up; knew nothing except basic survival, swordplay, archery and at the back of her mind, there had been a soothing noise that kept coming back. Later she’d learn that it had been Zelda speaking, pleading desperately, to her.

Link had forgotten, completely, the Hylian language.

Those first few days awake had her—them, is what she had used, not knowing what gender even was—had been spent learning from and fighting the Bokoblins that roamed the Great Plateau. She hunted every animal she saw, from small birds to wild boars. With mixed results. She got better the more she learnt about the wild. Learnt to blend in and stay completely and utter still only to strike.

She had stolen the Bokoblins’ weapons and, while instinctively remembering, retaught herself subconsciously to wield them.

She learnt quickly.

What had to have been over a week— _a week awake and learning and just existing_—she had finally come across the old man, who she’d later learn was the king.

She could still visibly recall the look on his face the first time he’d seen her.

Shock, confusion, fear.

She was still wearing the shorts she had woken with, hair long enough to drag through the grass, full of twigs and mud and horribly matted. Admittedly, she was covered in Bokoblin blood at the time, so his fear could partly be because of that…

Seeing the man—so different to the animals and monsters—had started her enough to make her flee in confusion, but her curiosity drew her back later. It took three days before she would approach him properly. Simply lingering and watching in confusion and curiosity. Whenever the man had tried to approach her or did something she didn’t recognise, she’d fled further back.

But she was always drawn back for some reason.

Finally, after three days of cat and mouse. She’s perched down outside, still with a distance between them, and they’d had a one-sided conversation. Even now, those first few times she still couldn’t understand what he had been saying. Her brain just wouldn’t translate for her, even now after all this time speaking and learning...

But she’d picked it up quickly, and as she regained snippets of her memories later, more and more speech came back to her. But her speech wasn’t as it once had been, sometimes she struggled with words, some just didn’t come out how she wants, like her mouth didn’t work as fast as her brain did. Like her brain had thought she’d said it right but when it came out, it was…broken, not as clear as she expects.

Still, he taught her more than just Hylian language, he taught her to care for her body, how to cook and how to properly approach someone to speak to.

Link would forever be thankful to Rhoam for those first few weeks.

.

.

.

Link doesn’t realise she had gone back to sleep until she’s waking up again with a disgruntled noise. She noticed immediately that Hyrule was no longer carrying her, but a glance revealed Sky. He smiled softly at her when he noticed her awake.

“Feeling better? I know I do after a nap.”

Link snorted softly in amusement; he seemed the type to nap. There was just something about him that screamed it. Link wasn’t going to judge, a good nap in the right place—a sunny field, in the shade of a tree—was amazing and she had enjoyed plenty of them in the almost two years she had been awake.

Instead of verbally answering, Link took a moment to see where they were. Ah, at least they had stayed on the correct path.

“We had to use the map you have on that slate thingy to figure out the way,” Wind chimed when he noticed she was looking around.

Link bobbed her head, seemed logical, and she had no reason not to trust these guys, after all, considering Sky was wielding the Master Sword.

(Absently, Link wonders what nickname she’ll get.)

They were coming up to the Duelling Peak stables and while Link knew her sleep schedule would probably be fucked for the next few days, she didn’t care all that much. She just kinda wanted to lay around on the ground since being carried got uncomfortable after a while.

She wiggles and Sky seems to understand the non-verbal cue because he sets her on her feet. She smiled up at him and stretched, joints popping and spine cracking.

Wind laughed at all the noise her body made.

“That sounds horrible,” Four winced and Link smirked up at him and kept eye contact as she cracked her fingers. He grimaced.

A few of the others huff softly or chuckle.

“Duelling Peak stable is ‘bout an hour out then an’other h‘alf day to Hateno,” Link paused since they just wanted to go to central Hyrule, didn’t they? What were they going to do now? Clearly, they wanted an explanation about Mipha and the fact that Link could, well, cheat death.

But then what? Were they going to tell her what brought them to her Hyrule? Were they going to let her wander off and hope Hylia let them leave without her? Link wasn’t an idiot; she had been inspecting the news of black blooded Monsters when she’d found Sky injured and unconscious.

Her dreams had been filled for weeks, with messages and flashes of what was to come. She had gone to the Temple of Time to get some privacy as she prayed to the large Goddess Hylia statue and Lady Hylia had led Link to the Faron Region.

(Of course, she wasn’t going to be telling the group that any time soon since they had a vendetta against the Goddess. Which—was understandable, Lady Hylia freely offered Link the knowledge of their reasoning for disliking her. So, Link could understand from a point of view. Link was sure at some point Before, she had been the same.)

“We’ll stay the night at the stable then,” Time decided and there were excited murmurs at the prospect of a bed.

Did they not like sleeping in the wild? What a bunch of weridos.

“Suit ya self,” Link shrugged, she certainly wouldn’t be hiring a bed this time. She’d rather sleep outside with Aoife if there was no chance for rain.

Talking about Aoife, Link ran her hands across his snout as he leant down to sniff at her.

_I’m okay, no need to worry_ , Link silently reassures and scritches between his antlers. He huffs as if to say, _you say that every time, idiot._

Link smiles, _but I am._

Aoife gives her the stink eye and snorts as he raises his head to stand up straight.

“Grumpy,” Link chimed, and Aoife snorted again, butting her shoulder affectionately.

“He’s pretty smart, isn’t he,” Hyrule commented and Link nodded.

“Yeah, not the av’rage ani’mal.” She turned to Hyrule, his face looked a lot better than the last time she had seen him, cheeks back to normal, red eyes gone. But there was still pain there. Again, Link reminded her—oh, _themself_ (there they go again) to apologise.

As they continued walking, Link quickly changing their earrings—they’d only been a girl for a day and a half and they were only a little bummed out, it had been a while—to little blue hoops, the ones they’d been wearing when they’d first woken up.

It was the reason they used hoops to signify them when like this—Link had been _they_ when first waking, those earrings meant a lot to them, helped them find themself. As they learnt more about themselves, especially in Gerudo Town, Link had gotten a series of different earrings commissioned and had brought even more since. It allowed them to express themselves because clothes were just clothes to Link, sometimes they just didn’t have an impact on people.

Plus, Link really loves this Barbarian set, bless the Zoni for their excellent craftsmanship. The pelt was their own creation however, Rhoam had taught them to skin and tan an animal and this pelt was the first wolf they had killed. That bugger had been after their food; payback is a bitch as people say.

Link was also glad to have such an ambiguous face and at first, if people didn’t know what Link was, just called them kid so they would save themselves the embarrassment. Other kids didn’t care that much, as is the way—in fact, most people nowadays didn’t care. That was lost at the rise of the Calamity, so if there was anything good that came about it was the loss of such pompous standards and quote-unquote taboos.

Link’s live was arguably harder Before.

Link’s life hadn’t truly been theirs Before.

When their mother had passed, Link had been taken in by a knight as a ward to his household. He was seven, no older than when they had woken up in the Shrine, and—the knight already had him learning to use a sword and fire a bow. It was long hours; it was taxing and cruel and clear abuse.

But—the guy was a respected knight, no one would dare say a negative word about him and when in public, he acted like none of the torture he inflicted on Link ever happened. They hadn’t understood at the time, too young but as they grew older…

Link pulled the Master Sword aged nine and if they had thought their life horrid _before_. Well, it compared to nothing in which would come after.

He hated it.

Hated with every fibre of his being.

Can remember questioning Goddess Hylia, _why him_.

Now, they knew better; now, they knew why—why them, why past heroes, why, why, why.

A grim fate; a curse.

One day perhaps, they would be free, one day Demise’s curse would wear off but, well, until then, the cycle would continue as it always had.


	6. Well, It All Starts About a 100 Years Ago…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this, definitely the first part. Wild being Wild, I suppose.
> 
> Wolfie finally makes an appearance!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This thing just gets longer and longer lol

**Chapter 6:**

**Well, It All Starts About a 100 Years Ago…**

.

.

.

First things first, Link wanted to clean up. As much as they were used to blood, it got itchy after a while. Plus their hair was covered in it so much that it looked like their hair went from blond to red.

More than one of their companions had taken glances at it, so the sooner the better.

—Oh, and their clothes. Time to change outfits, Link’s never more thankful for the Slate than in moments such as these.

They announced their decision when they reached the Duelling Peak stable.

“I think I might join you,” Hyrule glanced down at his hands and tunic. Link winced, promising themselves they’d take this chance to apologise. Maybe offer one of the spare tunics they had stored away. The Slate could change logged items sizes after all—an amazing rune that had saved Link may painful moments.

“Me too,” Twilight raised his hands to reveal blood-stained skin, which—when had Twilight gotten close enough to them that he could get their blood on him?

Link led them to the more concealed river that connected into the main one for more privacy.

They pulled out a towel and soap, dropping them on the bank before unselecting their clothes, leaving them in just their underwear.

The water wasn’t cold, nor was it warm, but it definitely made Link shiver as they jumped in, submerging themselves in one go to get it over with.

They paddled around and rubbed at their hair to get as much blood out as possible. While they did so, Twilight had knelt and was washing his hands. Hyrule pulled off his green outer tunic and followed Twilight’s motion to clean his hands.

Link lowered their head, leaving only their eyes above the water as they watched the duo go about their business. A hand absently traced the tattooed swirls on the other as Link tilted their head as they examined Hyrule and Twilight.

They wonder what they have been through. They hope it’s nothing like them—hopes neither of them were failures like they were.

A part of Link finds it ironic that he couldn’t beat Calamity as a seventeen-year-old but could as a seven-year-old. It had their stomach twisting and clenching. Their throat tight at the reminder of their failure.

There wouldn’t be a moment in their life that they would be able to ever forget what they had allowed to happen. Ever be able to forgive themselves for what they allowed to happen.

Link knows that they wouldn’t have this time either, had they not been gifted these powers by the other Champions. While all but Mipha had chosen to move on, their powers had been left behind, albeit no longer as strong as they had once been. It took more magic for Link to use them now; Urbosa’s Fury, Daruk’s Protection, Revali’s Gale…

Mipha choosing to remain to watch over them—choosing not to move on—was the sole reason why they still had Mipha’s Grace. A power that could bring back the dead? A power like that? Not entirely natural. Mipha, had she still lived, wouldn’t have been able to revive them. Her mortal body not strong enough for that. It was only now she had moved passed a body bound by time that she could access the full extent of her powers.

Their eyes sting at all these thoughts. Link had seen a friend even all of them, even Revali, and more with Mipha. Knowing they had failed the other Champions left an ache like no other.

That Zelda had been robbed of a mother figure…

That the Gerudo had lost their Chief…

That Zora’s Domain had been robbed of their beloved princess…

Robbed Revali from his family…

Robbed Daruk from this people…

Link exhaled and squeezed their eyes closed, ducking back under to hide the fact they were crying. Idiot. Raising again, Link swam to the bank to fetch the soap and as they did so, Link turned to Hyrule who was dunking his tunic.

“…I would like to say sor’ree.”

Hyrule started at the sudden words, confusion on his face as he turned to Link. Twilight beside him stilled too, and Link had two sets of eyes on them.

“For, uh, earlier,” they expanded. Jeez, why was apologising so hard to do? “I try not to make it a hab’it, but sometimes it’s either me or some’ne else.” Link didn’t regret taking those arrows for Hyrule; would do it again in a heartbeat. Plus Link had already grown a soft spot for the brunet, he was a soft guy. The gentle kind that only wished to help others. As a fellow traveller, Link felt connected to him in a way they hadn’t yet to the others. “Won’t promise not to do it again ‘cause it’s not one I can make. And trust me when I say I’ve al’ready got’ten an earful from Zelda and my da ‘bout it. But dyin’ isn’t somethin’ I ever re’ally plan or have control over. It…sometimes just happens.”

Hyrule sighs and droops, “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

“…How often?” Twilight asked softly.

Link averted their gaze, “I…can go weeks without any, or somethin’ might happen in the span of two days. Hard to pin down, but I wouldn’t say often.”

Twilight nods, “I want to say, I think we all want to say, to be more careful, but like you said, sometimes things don’t go as planned.”

“…” Hyrule opened his mouth but nothing left. It took him a moment to find his words, “How…how can you be so… _calm_ about it?”

Link stilled their motion of rubbing the soap into their hair. They exhaled, “Dea’th doesn’t scare me.”

A fact—they lost that fear long ago. Ever since waking up, perhaps it was the lack of self-preservation, but they’ve never really feared the notion of death. Maybe it was from the hazy memories of their time in the Shrine and that nothing, not even death, could beat that horror.

“…I’ve seen worse…” They dunk themselves below the water as they felt the blood drain from their face at the reminder of the cursed void. They rise again and rinse, “…Experienced worse than dea’th. So I can look dea’th in the face, even if I didn’t have this ability, and not _ever_ fear it.”

Hyrule looks like he wants to cry again. Twilight’s expression is tight.

Link sighed and felt awkwardness wiggling in their chest, this wasn’t the way they wanted the conversation to turn but here it was…

“Look, I’m a hundred and eighteen, and admittedly I was asleep for a hundred of those years, but…the reason I’m here today is cause I died. Because I _failed_. Ain’t somethin’ I’m proud of. And once I woke up, I had no memories, completely _for’got_ how to speak or un’dar’stand Hylian, and was tasked with facin’ the Calamity all the while in the body of a fucking seven-year-old…” They stared at Link, “Draw of the lot, I suppose.”

“Wait, wait,” Twilight broke in, eyes wide, “Hundred and eigh _teen_?”

“Body of a seven-year-old?” Hyrule echoed, eyes just as wide.

Link blinked—oh, oh! This was the perfect chance to subtle slid in mentions that they weren’t actually a kid! Well, it wasn’t really subtle when they’d just…never mind, this was the perfect opportunity either way.

“Yeah? Didn’t Cima mention it?” she didn’t but it was a good idea to use a name drop, “I know you guys spoke with her.”

“I… she, uh, she didn’t…” Hyrule choked.

Link felt laughter bubble up inside their chest which they kept swallowed down as the two wide-eyed heroes glanced to each other in their joint shock.

“Whelp,” Link’s smile bordered on sheepish, “Surprise?”

.

.

.

Link still doesn’t know how they want to tackle the explanation of Mipha. Even trying to can choke them up. They try and spare as little thought for Mipha during their days knowing it will only serve to make them tearful and feel horrible at the fate she was subjected too.

Still, Link knows they won’t be satisfied until they got an explanation for how Link could marvellously cheat death.

Dinner is cooked, served and eaten before Link knows it and finds themselves facing the inevitable.

They mull over their words as people get settled around the fire. They don’t know where to start. _How_ to start. Perhaps who Mipha was? Who Mipha was to _them_? What she could do? How she was involved?

It was hard, especially when they were all watching them waiting.

They feel a flair of agitation burst to life at being the centre of attention, they hated it. Loathed having so many eyes on them.

“Her name is Mipha,” he decides, absently wondering if Hyrule and Twilight had filled the others in about his actual age because otherwise this was gonna get weird, fast, “and she was my fiancée.”

“Fiancée?” Legend…wasn’t exactly incredulous but he looked doubtful, perhaps the duo hadn’t told them yet. Link looked to them, “Did you—?”

“They didn’t believe us,” Hyrule shrugged with a sheepish grin.

That made them all jolt in realisation.

“Wait, wait,” Wind broke in, eyes wide, “You’re actual—”

“Eighteen?” Link smirks to hide the dread that festers inside them as the reminder of—no, no, stop, “I should be, yeah. It’s a long story. One for a different time.”

“I suppose some of the things the woman told us, one’s we’d not paid much attention to, make much more sense now,” Time crossed his arms, curious eye regarding Link.

They shrug, “Zel’s probably the best one to explain, it’s not my forte.”

Link doubts they’ll ever be able too, it makes them feel physically sick. Even the briefest of thoughts about it brings a tremor to their hands. Makes them long to cuddle into the company of familiar faces to remind themselves that it was over, they were _free_.

Link takes a breath, “Mipha was a Zora Prin’cess and the best he’aler any one couldn’t have met. She was cho’sen to be the Champion of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. But when the Calamity re’turned, she, like all the other Champions, were mur’dered by Blights created by Ganon.” They choke on their words, “Uh, when I…when I woke and finally destroyed the Blight, I set her trapped spirit free. She gifted me with her Grace and thus…bound our souls, I suppose. It ‘llows her to heal me if I push to far, or get too injured to keep going. No matter what, she’ll heal me…I had thought for a while after I had defeated the Calamity that she, along with the others, had passed on, but that wasn’t the case.” They shrugged, not knowing what else to add.

Their throat burnt.

Their chest tight.

Their stomach twisted.

They can’t bring themselves to tell the group more about their relationship, about their history. Most still evaded them but some days they could fondly reminisce about things that flowed freely and easily to them. Others, painfully remember they’d been in the midst of planning their wedding. Can remember the excitement they’d felt as each day grew closer and closer to when they’d get to say their vows.

They breathed for a long moment while their companions digested the information.

“…So you’re being…haunted by your dead girlfriend?” Legend questions; the way he says it clearly came out more harshly than he intended by the wince he gave.

He gets a look and elbow to the side from Sky, the former giving a shrug and expression that said _it was an accident_.

Link huffs softly. They supposed in a way that was true, but they had never thought of it like that. Instead of finally gaining peace, she’d chosen to watch over them. It was sad, heartbreaking in a way, but also, to Link, there was no clearer way to declare your love. That you would forgo the peace of what came after to instead stay behind and watch over someone? Even if that meant that one day you could watch that person perhaps grow to love someone else…Link doesn’t know if that day may come, but they know there won’t be a moment they’ll never _not_ love Mipha and what she had chosen to dedicate herself too.

“So she can just…bring you back if you die?” Four asks. Link supposed it wasn’t really that simple (or maybe it was?) but they don’t really understand completely either…

Link scratched their jaw, “I…yeah. I don’t understand completely either, so I can’t s’plain much. I just know that she’s dedicated to watching over me until I won’t need her anymore, then I hope she’ll finally gain her peace.”

“How often does that happen?” Sky questioned, a concerned frown tugging at his brows.

“Like I told Twilight earlier, it’s compli’cated. Can go a while without any or in the span of a few days.

Sky frowned, in fact, a few of them frowned at the vague answer, so Link adds, “I don’t go out of the way to make them a thing.”

“That’s not what we thought,” Warriors chimes in.

“Yeah, we’re just concerned it’s a thing that happens,” Twilight added, ruffed his hair.

.

.

.

The moonlight crept through the gaps in the leaves and Link basked in it as they pulled at the grass between their fingers.

They sniffled and their other hand reached up to rub their eyes.

It was stupid; _they_ were stupid.

Dear Hylia, why did they have to die and subsequently have to explain that to the group.

They hated it. Hated having to relive memories of Before, no matter what type they were.

They only reminded Link of a time long lost. A happiness long stolen.

A sob escaped, rocking their body.

…And now they were crying.

Just great.

They still had the impactable emotional shield from before, but now sometimes it broke easier. They got overwhelmed easier than they used too. It was partly a result of being in the body of a child. A child feel things more intensely, they don’t have the same emotional control as adults grow to have.

Unfortunately, it also affected Link despite being mentally older than their body.

They’d admitted had their fair share of tantrums when things didn’t go their way. As embarrassing as it was to admit. The first time, they remember being just so, _so_ frustrated when the object of their anger wasn’t going the way they had wanted. They could remember the sting of angry tears.

The soft sound of movement brought Link from their thoughts and they sat up, turning in time to see a grey and white wolf with a familiar symbol on its forehead appear from the bushes.

The blue eyes blinked at them and approached slowly.

“Hey, Twilight,” Link greeted.

The beast stilled visible shock in the beast’s eyes. He rumbled and Link gave a wet chuckle. Another noise and they just grinned.

They were not going to be telling Twilight, or any of them, just _how_ they knew. That would be taking the fun out of it.

Plus, that would mean doing even more explaining—far more complicated things about them, which they were not ready for. Both them and the group.

…They supposed it would come up sooner or later if they decided to come to Hateno with them. Dad would happily explain, damn sadist—which, worries Link a bit. They know Time hasn’t had the best experience with dad. So they only hope Time doesn’t freak the fuck out—

A huff as Twilight settles and gently nudges their wet cheek.

“I don’t like to spend much time thinkin' 'bout Mipha,” their voice is quiet, but somehow loud at the same time in the stillness of the night. A confession in the dead of night, like it was a secret between them that the world mustn’t hear. A soft whine followed.

“Makes me feel horrible. 'Bout what was lost,” they continue. They’d spoken to dad, Zelda, Impa about this; had shared much needed conversations. Yet, Link, unlike other times, finds themselves at ease telling this to Twilight. Maybe because he’s currently a wolf and Link had always been more intune with nature and wildlife. Who knows. “'Bout what I 'llowed to happen.”

A long beat of silence.

Twilight huffs softly, resting his head on Link’s stomach. A comfort, they realise and a sardonic smile curled onto their face.

Not matter what people say, Link knows they were at fault for allowing themselves to die and letting what happened happen.

It was no different to Zelda’s guilt and that Zelda telling them that it wasn’t their fault was fucking _hypocrisy_.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt title: Time has an existential crisis
> 
> (sorry, not sorry Time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Welcome Zelda, Fierce Deity! It's finally time, yay!
> 
> I've gone ahead and given FD a name and actual history/attributes since we don't actually know all that much about him. I hope it seems realistic for him to have such titles!

**Chapter 7:**

**Revelations**

.

.

.

Time couldn’t help the smile at the sight of all of kids. They’d pushed two of the beds in the stable together to form one large bed. In the middle was Wind, with Four on his right, Hyrule on his left. Legend was on the edge by Hyrule, the same for Warrior for Four. At the end of the bed was Sky, one arm thrown over Hyrule’s feet.

But there were two still missing. Time pursed his lips at the thought of Twilight and the newest Link. After Link had given his story, he had wandered off. It was only when everyone began to grow tired that Twilight set out to look for him.

Time knew the Pup had transformed to find him and wondered if Twilight would reveal himself in his wolf form since Link had hinted he knew.

Time exhaled heavily at all the information Link had given—with clear great reluctances. Time winced and hoped it didn’t strain their new friendship with Link for forcing him to tell them what had happened.

But could anyone blame them? Witnessing such a sight; witnessing someone come back from the dead wasn’t exactly a common sight. It wasn’t a crime to be curious but Time could admit the almost demand for answers weighed on Link.

He was still heartbroken over Mipha and her fate. He blamed himself, Time knew. He also only knew a bit about what had happened to this Hyrule, only knew a bit about this Calamity but what he did painted a clear image of horror.

Of suffering and death.

Link had died all those years ago, only to be thrown into this new world in the body of a seven-year-old. Time wanted to curse the Goddess out for allowing something like this to happen but he’s reminded of what Link had shared the day prior about interference and…didn’t know what to think.

Time heaved another sigh, he was definitely feeling his age.

The soft sound of movement approaching the stable had Time perking up and he spotted the Pup returning, Link cradled in his arms completely sparko. Time felt his heart melt a little at the sight even if he knew Link wasn’t actually an eight year old.

Time hates they’re going to have to bring him with them, hates that they might be robbing him of his chance at a second childhood. Link had clearly made a family in his world, the person he’d called dad. Zelda. Impa and her sister Purah.

Link hadn’t given much to them, just snippets, but clearly, he loved these people dearly by the soft way he spoke of them.

A part of Time’s anticipating the meeting with this Zelda (and the man Link called father). He’s been like that in every Hyrule where they had a chance to meet other Zelda counterparts.

Wind’s Tetra. Twilight’s Dawn. Sky’s Sun. Four’s Dot…

Each were unique in their own ways, much like Time and the others.

As Twilight stepped into the tent, Time stood.

“Everything okay?” he questions quietly.

Twilight gives a stiff nod, tight around the eyes, “Best not try and pry more out of him unless he’s willing.”

Time winced, so he’d been right.

“Here, let me take him,” Time offered his arms, “Let you get ready for bed.”

Twilight hesitated a beat, like he wanted to argue before dipping his chin and setting Link into Time’s arms. Link sighed softly in his sleep but showed no signs of waking thankfully.

Time turned and moved over to one of the spare beds they’d hired but ended up not using when the boys pushed the two beds together. Link wiggled a bit when Time set him down, a frown tugged at his brow but again, showed no signs of stirring.

The bag at his hips vibrated and Time thanked Hylia that he wasn’t still holding Link because the flash of magic and motion made him tense.

Only one item in his bag would do that and Time grimaced in distaste.

It vibrated again, a demand Time knew; it wanted to talk. _He_ wanted to talk.

It was a rare occurrence that happened, the spirit inhabiting the mask was not one to take lightly. The clear interest it showed in the newest Link…wasn’t good and so Time strived to ignore the call to talk.

A harsher vibrate. _Definitely_ a demand this time.

Some part of Time questions why he didn’t just leave the cursed thing back home where he knew Malon would take great care in watching over it. Another part of him wouldn’t risk leaving it with his wife for her safety.

Time…had never really seen eye to eye with the spirit, with the Fierce Deity. They’d shared a moment of truce to fight against Majora since the spirit seemed to have a vendetta against the other mask but since the spirit had been less than cooperative.

The spirit wasn’t one to underestimate.

“I’ll keep watch,” Time pat Twilight’s shoulder, “Get some sleep yeah?”

“You sure, old man?” Twilight cocked a brow.

“Not tired,” he offered, but really, Time wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he at least knew the basics of the spirit’s interest in Link.

“All right then.”

Time stepped outside and to the wok, the fire still burning away. Thankfully everyone else being asleep meant Time had no worry about someone overhearing. Still, he waited until he was sure Twilight was asleep before pulling the mask out of his bag.

“What?”

A vibrate and Time narrowed his eyes, “I’m not putting it on.”

A beat, then a second albeit softer one. _A momentary truce it seems_ , Time thought dryly. However, Time knew at least the spirit would keep his word. So with a breath, Time slipped the mask onto his face, closing his eyes as he did.

He expected to open his eyes to see the world again, but instead, he was met with whiteness. For miles and miles, a never-ending sea of just—white.

Then Time saw him, arms crossed, jaw tight and familiar blank white eyes; Fierce Deity.

“You don’t understand deific cues when you get them, do you?” the spirit comments dryly.

Time narrowed his eyes, “Just say what you want so I can leave.”

He didn’t want to humour the spirit for long, knew the Fierce Deity would use that chance to do…something, Time had learnt that lesson the first time.

“Tell me what you know of the child,” he demands.

It…startled Time momentarily at the almost hungry tone.

“We don’t know much,” Time starts, only the slightest bit hesitant, not knowing what Fierce Deity’s keen interest in Link was—they really needed to get the kid his nickname—nor sure if he liked it, “He’s mentally in his late teens but after…” a beat, “He died, or came close to it, was brought back by Sheikah technology which left him in the form he has now.”

The spirit turned off to the side, glaring off into the distance, clearly something about that had…angered him? troubled him? it was hard to tell because Time could never read the other man’s face.

“And his tattoos?”

Time paused, confused, “His tattoos?”

Link did have tattoos, red swirls on his knees and back of his hands. Those two strips on his right cheek. Time hadn’t known the extent of tattoos Link had, nor if there were more they’d yet to see, until he returned earlier wearing an outfit which revealed them—his cheeks were an obvious one and once he’d removed his gloves, the swirls were too...Time had momentarily questioned why someone so young would get tattoos—they were painful after all, even if Link wasn’t actually eight years olds.

The spirit sighed heavily, clear annoyance on his face, “Yes, did he tell you anything about them?”

“No…why?” 

His question went unanswered as Fierce Deity turned his back to Time. the spirit took a breath, body stung tight at his shoulders, “I’ve asked all I wanted.”

Time…blinked, that was it? But before Time could question _why_ exactly the spirit had such an interest in Link, between one blink and the next, Time found himself pulling the mask off.

…What in the name of Hylia just happened.

.

.

.

Hateno was a quaint looking village that sat neatly at the bottom of a small mountain, from the entrance arch, the place looked cosy and well-loved. A handful of children played on the main path, there were shops, a farm for pasture and crops. There was a small collection of colourful houses that looked out of place with the smaller cream coloured homes, yet it just added to the homely aesthetic.

Link greeted the man standing at the arch with a friendly hello and wave, explaining that they were with him which eased the wary look in the man’s, Thadd, eyes and he nodded.

“Would you like to meet Zelda?” Link questioned.

“Can we?!” Wind grinned, he was one of the others always eager to meet alternate Zelda’s.

Link nodded, leading them through the village and up the hill towards the odd lone building at the very top of one of the hills which looked to have, at one point, been a windmill.

As they grew closer, a figure tending to a garden outside the building became clearer and clearer. The figure was wearing a straw hat to protect their face against the sun and so ultimately it was hidden from them, but Link rushed forward when they reached the top of the hill, “Zel!”

The figure turned to reveal a woman, golden blonde hair that framed her face and a shade just off emerald eyes. Zelda beamed.

Time wasn’t the only one to stop short to watch Link throw himself at Zelda, who was in the midst of getting to her feet. She laughed as Link tackled her to the ground, straw hat falling off her head letting more hair fall loose to hang at her shoulders.

“Link!” she cried affectionately, scolding him with a flick to the forehead

Link just snickered as he released her, “You should have expected it!”

Zelda rolled her eyes and shoved him off her to stand, brushing dirt off her shorts as she turned to them with a warm smile. It was now that she was facing them that they could see the faint scarring on her face. It was nowhere near as severe as Link’s, a paler pink that crept up her right cheek and down her neck. It was a softer looking mark, nothing like the jagged lines of Link’s.

She greeted them, “Hello, who might you lot be?”

Wind darted forward, “I’m Wind!”

“Hi Wind,” Zelda tilted her head, eyes curious as she glanced them all over before turning back to Link, who grinned with perhaps too much teeth.

Zelda gave him a look to which Link shrugged; clearly, they had just had a nonverbal conversation, which—Time’s impressed.

He took that as his cue to step forward, “We’re sorry to intrude like this but,” Time glanced at the boys, “We’d like to speak to you and Link, if you would allow us.”

Zelda met his gaze evenly, he’s reminded of the insightfulness in Link’s gaze but not as intense, this Zelda’s gaze is softer, more inquisitive then Link’s fervours soul-deep stare.

She smiled, “Of course, you’ve come all this way. I don’t see why not,” Zelda then turned to Link, “Madius went to check out a sighting of possible Yiga this morning, he’ll likely be back around dinner time. Also, Koyin.”

Link nodded and darting off without saying a word.

Zelda turned back to them, “I hope you wouldn’t mind tell me first? Link has a, uh, errand to do. They won’t mind hearing about it later.”

“They?” Warrior questioned in confusion.

Zelda mirrored their shared confusion, “Yes, they…” realisation flickered on to her face before it turned to deadpan, “Link didn’t tell you, did they?”

“Depends on what you mean by that,” Legend crossed his arms.

Zelda sighed and muttered under her breath, “Of course they’d leave it to me,” she clasped her hands together, forcing a large smile, “What are your opinions on gender?”

Time had a feeling he knew where this was going.

.

.

.

A tall figure loomed in the doorway, snowy white hair that fell to his shoulders, those pale blue clothes and—Time felt his heart being to pound—red and blue facial markings.

Time felt the blood drain from his face as everyone else sat at the table also stopped to look at the new arrival. Several sets of eyes darted back and forth between the new arrival and Time himself. The markings, he knew.

“What the—” Legend blanched in shock.

Everyone else watched on in confusion.

Time could only stare, voice locked in his throat, as the Fierce Deity stepped into the cosy home, features now fully illuminated and Time sees silver eyes instead of white sclera.

 _Impossible_ , his mind whispers, _it shouldn’t be possible—how?_

For a long beat, there was no sound apart of the crackling of the fire.

Then Link, whose back was to the door, blinked in confusion and turned, commenting: “You’re back early.”

Fierce Deity, having taken a moment to scan the entire room full of people, turned to look at Wild. Another long beat where he seems to inspect them before his expression falls into an unimpressed look.

“We’ve had this conversation,” are his first words, Time’s heart is in his throat, “Mipha should be last resort.”

What? Time’s eyes dart back and forth between the two.

Wild scratched the back of their head sheepishly, cheeks tinting pink, “It’s not like I mean for it to happen, dad! Plus Mipha decided to stay for situations just like those!”

Dad. Dad _—holy shit._

The Fierce Deity cocks a brow, somehow even more—with a capital u— _Unimpressed_ , “We’ve discussed, at length, child, that your battle tactics should have no need to incorporate her in the first place. Instead, Daruk’s Protection should be the one you gravitate too.”

Sullenly, Wild adds: “Mipha doesn’t mind.”

To which Fierce Deity has a quick dry remark of: “Mipha has more patience than the embodiment of a particular attribute, so your argument is moot.”

A pause, then Wind chooses to speak up, “Uh, who are you?”

Fierce Deity turns to Wind, “Call me Madius, I’m this tyke’s father.”

“Like, literal father?” Four pips up, brows scrunched in confusion, “But they told us that—”

“They’re actually one hundred and eighteen?” Fierce—no, _Madius_ finishes as a smirk tugs at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah,” Twilight nods, face full of caution.

“Time does not affect me like it would a mortal.”

“Mortal?” Hyrule asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Madius eyed their looks of shock with amusement, Time met those silver eyes which lingered on him. A moment that felt like an eternity.

Time swallowed as Madius turned his attention elsewhere—instead, he reached out, arm looping around Wild’s waist, where he lifted them and sat in the seat, setting Wild in his lap. To his credit, Wild didn’t so much as blink at the action and Time wondered if it was a normal thing for them.

Wild lent back and seemed perfectly at home in Madius’s lap, comfy in fact.

It probably was.

The silence is broken by Zelda’s failed attempt to muffle her laughter, “I’m sorry for laughing but—your faces.”

“Glad to know our confusion is amusing to you,” Warriors chimed which just made Zelda giggle more.

Time’s glad for the break in awkwardness and feels himself relax the slightest. There was no hostility, no violence and so at least Time knew there would be no fighting, even if he was still confused, wary and—fearful

“Sorry, sorry,” Zelda waved a hand as she managed to get her laughter under control.

“So,” Sky started, “You’re…not, uh, mortal?” it was clear he didn’t know what or how to go about asking.

Madius dipped his chin, “Indeed, I am a Deity.”

Time swallowed again, “Could have led with that.”

He hopes Madius knows what Time really meant by those words.

The spirit, no, _Deity_ hums, “I suppose. Forgive me, not many know of my true nature. Such a sight isn’t…a common one. Most Deities that still bare a body have not been seen in Hyrule for a long time. Those that do _,_ remain hidden in plain sight.”

“What type of Deity are you?” Legend leant forward with eager eyes.

A quirk of Madius’s lips, “I am a Warrior Deity, specifically my title is Deity of Strategic Warfare and The Wild Hunt.”

“Wild Hunt?” Twilight questioned.

“The Wild Hunt,” Madius nodded, “Warriors that have fallen in battle under specific circumstances are allowed to join the Hunt, the action of soul-hunting. A grand game of cat and mouse in layman's terms. It is an honorary opportunity for one to gain entry that has taken place since my creation. I do not take part as often nowadays but they continue in my absence.”

Time…could see the appeal a solider or someone who dedicated their life to fighting and protecting would see in such thing.

It had clearly piped Warriors curiosity by the way he leant forward, resting his elbows on the table.

Then Wind asked what could be the most important question yet.

“Does…Does that make Wild a demi-god?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this image.
> 
> Ugh, you would not believe the pain i went through to get FD/Madius just right. I used an image I found on Tumblr as a reference for him but I'm not used to drawing buff guys like him, jeez. Zelda and Link are cuties though.
> 
> On that note, I've refined Link's design more and I also have plans to continue this in a series, as you might have noticed. If you have any one shot ideas you'd like to see don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> And yeah, Madius has eyes lol. Being stuck as a mask is punishment so losing things about him would feel real, like maybe his ability to fully control his anger and such. I'll fully flesh out the effects later on.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50768920606/in/dateposted/)  
> 


	8. A Confession to Ease a Heavy Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final piece of this story! It's a short piece but it doesn't really need to be longer.
> 
> The next piece I'll be posting is set literally just post-game, where Wild and Flora begin to mend their friendship and relax into a somewhat normal life now that Ganon is sealed.
> 
> Home, Where you Make it, the third instalment, will be out by the time you read this!

**Chapter 8: A Confession to Ease a Heavy Heart**

.

.

.

“I thought I would find you out here.”

Time stills at the sound of Madius’s voice, the Hero exhaled and turned his gaze away from the moon to look at the white-haired deity.

“How can I help you?” Time raises a brow.

Madius only hums, stepping up beside the mortal, “There is much between us I felt I should perhaps clear up.”

“Now?” was Times dry response.

Madius snorted his amusement, “Touche, but in my defence being imprisoned for far longer than the Hero Spirit has existed, is a suitable argument for my former actions.”

Time exhaled at the information, felt an uncomfortable flutter in his chest at the knowledge. The deity had been imprisoned long before Sky’s people had risen above the clouds. That…saying that was a long time would be a gross understatement.

“I fought beside Hylia,” Madius adds quietly.

Absently and for the briefest of moments, Time wonders what the Goddess was like. Wonders what that war had looked like. How many died or survived.

“It was ironic really, I sealed Majora within that mask, and Demise sealed me in my own.”

“Demise?” Time knew that name from Sky—the Demon King, the one that cursed them to this cycle.

“Yes, Demise the Demon King. The world in which he hails from was never meant to intersect our own, but despite the odds, there was a finite opportunity that he seized in his lust for power and tore open wide that fissure in the very fabric of reality. There was nothing we Deities nor Golden Trio could do as he did so all the while we were unaware of what was happening under our noses,” Medius exhaled, heavy guilt visible in his eyes, “So in the end, it is us Deities that have caused the pain you boys have gone through in our failure to recognised danger when it was there.”

“Wild said you guys aren’t omnipotent, so it’s not like you knew what was going to happen. You…you did what you had too.” Time could accept that, it might not ease that heavy burden in his chest for what they’ve all gone through but…it was something, he supposed.

“I would like to confess that before my imprisonment, I had offered to be the one to give up my immortality, take the place in which you all would. But, in the end, that did not happen and Hylia was forced to craft your soul.”

There was a tremor in Time’s hands, his sight becomes hazy before he blinks it back. A soft noise escapes the back of his throat at the confession, “Oh,” is all he can muster.

Madius says nothing and Time really appreciates it.

For a long time, neither say anything, the remaining sound from inside tapers off and Time knows they’re all gone to bed. Whether they’re sleeping or not is something else however.

“I would like you to promise to take of care of them,” the deity finally speaks and Time blinks, “Wild, despite their quiet nature is a force to be reckoned with….They also have a habit of…well, Wild lives up to their name. So don’t try and tame it.”

There was amusement on Madius’s face and Time has a sudden sense of dread at the confession, he already had his hands full with Wind and Hyrule half the time!

“You’ll let them join us?” Time questioned.

He nodded, “Yes, Hylia knows more of this than I do, but we’ve spoken about it at length. You’ll be needing Wild, despite our desire to let them have a chance of a normal childhood.”

Time exhales and nods, “Okay then. What are Wild’s thoughts on this?”

“They’re ready to leave whenever. They’ve known you would be arriving for a while now, meeting you was all they have been waiting for.”

Time…Time doesn’t know if he wants to be happy at how easy it was, or worried that he’ll be stealing Wild form a chance of childhood because they have no idea how long they’ll be gone. He squeezed his eyes closed and nodded, “Okay.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Divine Beings, Chaos Abound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130546) by [WitheringFeniks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks)




End file.
